


Homemade Holiday (Frank Adler)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Frank Adler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frank Adler - Freeform, captainofherheart, gifted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Mary and Frank create holiday treats to hang outside





	Homemade Holiday (Frank Adler)

The second Mary came home from her girl scouts meeting, she began to beg Frank to take her to the store for supplies.  He was tired from work, but she wasn’t taking “no” for an answer. Little Mary was nothing if not tenacious in her goals. Her uncle knew any effort to fight her would be futile. 

A hour later, they returned home with shopping bags full of bottles of popcorn kernels, fresh cranberries, needles, thread, peanut butter, birdseed, and a box of ice cream sugar cones.  

Frank air popped the popcorn and Mary got the bowls out, setting everything up the way she had been taught in the meeting that day.  He sat down beside her and the student turned into the teacher. She helped him thread a needle, then did one for herself, and explained the process of threading several pieces of popcorn, followed by several cranberries onto the string to make garland.  That garland could then be placed on the trees outside to make them festive and to feed the birds. 

It took a few minutes before Frank got the hang of it.  He owed her several dollars towards the swear jar for his language, especially after he stabbed the needle into his thumb instead of the berry multiple times. A few popcorn kernels may have also been lost to the floor when a short flinging fight ensued.  In the end, though, the garland came out beautiful and Mary was excited to see how long they would last before the birds found out about them. 

The sugar cones were next.  They were a lot simpler, but a lot stickier.  Frank poked a small hole then threaded the string around the tips for hanging, then Mary instructed him in coating them with the popcorn before rolling them around in a tray full of birdseed.  These would be treats for squirrels and all sorts of wildlife, depending upon where they would be hung. 

Mary’s head popped up from her work when she heard their neighbor’s car pull onto the gravel outside.  She quickly ran out to enlist her best friend’s help in decorating the trees. When they were finished, the three of them stood back to examine their work.  Frank wrapped his arm around his niece’s shoulder and pulled her into his side when she leaned against him, resting her head upon him. Life wasn’t always easy for them, but moments like these were what made it all worthwhile. 

 


End file.
